


into the deep end

by jaemarked



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Crimes & Criminals, M/M, Street Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemarked/pseuds/jaemarked
Summary: After a drug bust goes horribly, horribly wrong, police detective Jaehyun Jung is finally given the chance to redeem himself in an undercover mission to infiltrate Electric Fang, the gang that has taken over sleepy little Maple Hollow.#S077





	into the deep end

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thanks for giving this fic a chance. this is my first ever fic fest so i'm really excited for it! huge shoutout to the mods for being so understanding because i'm really slow at writing.
> 
> thank you to i, l, and m for all your support, i really appreciate it. thank you to the prompter as well. much love and hope you enjoy this fic.

  
  


“I’m being reassigned?”

It was too early for this. Jaehyun had been woken up at five in the morning by a call from his boss. He reported to work immediately, despite the fact that he was up late doing paperwork for his current case the night before. He hadn’t gotten the chance to make a cup of coffee in the break room, much less eat breakfast. He was cranky, and tired, but he was trying not to show it. He blinked at his boss, trying to make sense of the situation.

“There’s been another urgent case in the next town over.” Chief Lee pointed at the map on the wall. Jaehyun squinted at the dot, indicating the small town as Maple Hollow, and grimaced. Maple Hollow was tiny, with a population of four thousand, compared to the half million in this city. “Have you heard of Electric Fang?”

“Of course.” Electric Fang, or just the Fang for short, was a gang renowned for their infamous leader, Junsun Yoo, one of the ten most wanted criminals in the country. The other thing that made the Fang stand out was that, rather than graffiti tags, they used LED signs to mark their territory. The Fang had already taken over half of the city.

“Word is Junsun Yoo is based in this town.” The chief jabbed his pen into the ‘M’ of ‘Maple’. “You’re going undercover to infiltrate the gang and take him down.”

“I’m going solo?”

“It’s a small town. Everyone knows everyone. It’ll be too suspicious to have more than one detective going in.”

“But what about my current case?” Jaehyun didn’t mean to be argumentative, but dropping everything to move to Maple Hollow sounded way too daunting when it was barely six in the morning. 

“You’ll be turning over your findings to Detective Park.” Jaehyun twisted his mouth unhappily. Of course, his former partner would be getting his case, despite the fact that Jaehyun had worked  _ hours  _ for the clues he’d found. “Detective Jung, after last year, this is really the best option for you.”

And there it was. Jaehyun stiffened, turning his eyes to the photos on the chief’s desk. He grit his teeth, fury building up inside of him.

“With all due respect, what happened last year was  _ not  _ my fault,” Jaehyun said, trying to keep his anger out of his tone. By the look on the chief’s face, he wasn’t entirely successful.

“Of course it wasn’t, but regardless, it was your name that took the hit, and it was your drug bust that went south. I’m only putting you on this case so you can get your head back in the game.”

_ What is this, High School Musical? I don’t need to get back in the game,  _ Jaehyun thought.  _ Let’s not pretend like you’re doing this for my benefit instead of your own.  _

“Then I guess I don’t have a choice. When do I leave?”

“Monday. Here’s the file of everything we have on Fang. It has your new identity in it. Study it, learn it, memorize it. We’re counting on you.” The chief slid a thick folder across the table, and Jaehyun snatched it up, taking out the false documents.

It was too soon. He wouldn’t be able to learn a new persona in four days. Pulling out the fake driver’s license, Jaehyun frowned at the name.  _ Jae Park.  _

“My real name?”

“Not enough time for you to get used to a new name. If you slip up, even just a little bit, Fang will know. Sicheng has already created your online footprint. Old Facebook profile, yearbook photos, a mention in a local high school’s newspaper. Everything is in there,” The chief explained, nodding to the file. “Learn it. Memorize it. Become it. I expect you to be fully acquainted with your new persona.”

Jaehyun bit back a snide remark and bowed his head slightly, exiting the chief’s office at his dismissal and heading for his own desk. Inside, he was furious. He had worked hard on his current case, an investigation on a series of deaths occurring over the course of the last week, and the fact that he had to give it up—to his former partner, no less—was absolutely infuriating. 

“Coffee?” For one  _ horrible  _ second, Jaehyun heard Johnny’s voice offering him caffeine the way he used to do every morning. But when he turned around, it wasn’t Johnny but Officer Jungwoo Kim. 

“Oh. Thanks Jungwoo,” Jaehyun said, accepting the drink with a sigh. He was grateful that it was from a local cafe, rather than a mug of the cheap breakroom coffee. 

“Are you alright, Detective Jung?”

“When are you gonna start calling me Jaehyun, Jungwoo?” Jaehyun asked, slightly amused as Jungwoo turned beet red. 

“Sorry Detec—Jaehyun,” Jungwoo corrected himself, smiling sheepishly. He opened his mouth to continue but was roughly jostled from behind, stumbling forward and barely catching himself on the edge of Jaehyun’s desk.

“Whoops, sorry Officer,” Detective Park said, completely insincere. It was evident by the ugly sneer on his face. “Say, Jisoo, isn’t it time you get to work? That paperwork isn’t gonna complete itself.”

“His name is  _ Jungwoo,”  _ Jaehyun gritted out. Detective Park had transferred from another city, and for some reason, thought himself to be above lower-ranking officers. He was a pretentious bastard, and Jaehyun loathed to hand over his case to such a man. 

“Sorry sir,” Officer Jungwoo mumbled, skirting around Detective Park and disappearing out of sight. Jaehyun clenched his fists out of anger, nails biting into the skin of his palms. He was so frustrated at his own helplessness when it came to standing up to Detective Park. Even before, when they were partners, Jaehyun had always deferred to him. Park had more seniority, and in the eyes of the higher ups, Jaehyun was just a rookie. It didn’t matter that Jaehyun had already solved over seventy cases—he had only been a detective for two and a half years. And last year had destroyed any credibility he had, despite the fact that he wasn’t to blame. 

Detective Park sneered at his coffee cup. “You know, Jung, those officers aren’t here to run around and be your personal assistants. They have jobs to do.”

“Well,” Jaehyun said, smiling cordially. “It’s a good thing the officers like me enough to bring me coffee on their own time.” Then he picked up his current case file, gave Detective Park a nod, and walked away. He wasn’t going to give that asshole any ammo against him. Instead, he grit his teeth in determination. If Jaehyun could single handedly take down Electric Fang, something even Park had failed to do, then maybe he could finally redeem himself and put his past behind him. He poked his head into the chief’s office and said he was going home, staring the chief down and daring him to disagree. Chief Lee let him off with a wave, reminding him to get rest. Jaehyun scoffed; a case this big with only four days to prepare might just kill him. 

He picked up breakfast from his favourite diner and scarfed it down the moment he got into his kitchen, flipping open the case file.

Underneath his new persona, there were profiles of the big bosses in the Fang. First was Junsun Yoo, thirty seven years old. Extremely handsome with jet black hair and chiseled features. Six feet, two inches. Rumoured to have a son, but no one knows for sure. Then there was Yoo’s right hand man, Minhyuk Jeon. Thirty four years old, five feet, nine inches. Bleached hair, and a spider tattoo on his left bicep. 

Jaehyun studied the case file and made notes of everything important, then re-wrote everything he could remember in order to cement it into his brain. Upon reading, though, he realized that infiltration wasn’t just going to be difficult, it was damn near impossible. 

He buried his face in his hands, fingers sliding into his hair to tug at the strands in frustration. The pressure to succeed weighed heavily on his shoulders, but he was already running out of time. Jaehyun re-read the file again, scanning the reports for a point of infiltration. Just as he was about to call it quits, to take a break and try again later, his eyes caught on a sentence in the middle of a report.  _ Minhyuk Lee, known as Rocky, is suspected to be the head of an illegal street racing ring… _

“That’s it,” Jaehyun said aloud, banging his fist against the table in short triumph. An image of Johnny’s Yamaha bike flashed in his mind, gathering dust in the depth of his garage.  _ I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if I borrow it. _

_ _ Jaehyun turned to his breakfast, spearing a sausage with his fork and shoving it into his mouth with a satisfied groan. It didn’t matter that his breakfast had gone cold.

He figured out how he was going to infiltrate Electric Fang.

-

Infiltrating Electric Fang was easier said than done. Jaehyun had so little time to memorize as much as he could, and he still had to practice his new persona, introducing himself to his reflection a hundred times. He braced himself against the sink and sighed, his head hanging low between his shoulders, mimicking the way the sun dipped below the horizon. He looked up again and saw a tired, worn down version of himself. He touched the surface of the mirror gently and prayed that whatever version of Jaehyun was on the other side of the mirror never had to go through the things he went through. Is currently going through. 

Jaehyun scrubbed a hand down his face harshly, turning on the tap to splash cold water on his tired skin. He glanced at his toothbrush, sitting in its holder on the counter, then changed his mind. It was going to be a long night, and he needed coffee.

He headed back to the kitchen, but a knock on the door had him pausing in his tracks. He quickly backtracked, entering the front hall and peering through the peephole. He was greeted by Jungwoo’s happy smile, and he quickly unlocked the door and pulled it open.

“Sicheng wanted to stop by! He forgot something in the car, though.” Sure enough, Sicheng rounded the black BMW parked in front of Jaehyun’s house with two white cloth bags, no doubt filled with containers of food. It wasn’t rare for Sicheng to come over with dinner, usually cooked by his boyfriend, but it was a pleasant surprise that Jungwoo tagged along. 

“Jungwoo was worried you would forget to eat,” Sicheng explained, as Jungwoo flushed and slapped at his arm. 

“I don’t know what your case entails, but it must be a big one if it’s got Park all pissed,” Jungwoo said, stepping inside and toeing off his shoes. Sicheng followed, handing Jaehyun the bags of food. They went into Jaehyun’s kitchen as he directed.

“Park’s pissed?” Jaehyun asked curiously, unpacking the bags and smiling at the Tupperware filled with food. He and Sicheng used to get takeout, but Sicheng’s boyfriend leads a minimal waste lifestyle, and Sicheng had followed in his footsteps. So, whenever they ate together, they avoided eating out of styrofoam containers or with plastic cutlery. “What’s new?”

Sicheng, having been to Jaehyun’s place countless times, unloaded glasses from the cabinet to pour them all glasses from the pitcher Jaehyun kept in the fridge. “He’s acting top shit because he got your case, but everyone knows you did all the grunt work, so no one is taking him seriously. Now he’s upset because Chief gave you this case and he got the leftovers.” Sicheng used air quotes as he spoke the last word, rolling his eyes.

“He’s jealous as fuck,” Jungwoo said, eyes sparkling with mirth. “Solve this case quick, then you can brag for a week when you come back.”

“I’ll try my best,” Jaehyun laughed, reaching over to ruffle Jungwoo’s hair before grabbing plates out of the cupboard and cutlery from the drawer. He handed them to Sicheng, who immediately began assembling a plate for Jungwoo, piling a tower of rice on the plate even as Jungwoo protested. 

“Shh, eat, child. You’re too skinny,” Sicheng scolded, laughing when Jungwoo finally gave up and accepted his plate with a huff.

“Not only do you act like Kun, but you’re starting to  _ sound  _ like him,” Jungwoo said, shaking his head. Jaehyun’s smile faded, though he forced it back onto his face before anyone could notice. It was something Johnny always did, poke fun at Kun’s little habits that Sicheng had picked up on. They had been together for years before they finally got married, and Johnny and Jaehyun always teased Sicheng for taking so long to tie Kun down. 

He swallowed harshly, the rice feeling like a stone in his throat. “Yeah, Sicheng, you’re basically  _ becoming  _ Kun at this point.”

“Good,” Sicheng sniffed. “We need more people like Kun in the world.”

Jaehyun laughed. “Can’t argue with that.”

They finished their meal with cheerful conversation, and the weight on Jaehyun’s shoulders seemed lighter somehow. He didn’t dread the long nights ahead of him as much as he did before. He was really thankful for his friends. Sicheng always knew how to calm him down, or cheer him up. And Jungwoo seemed more comfortable around him, finally opening up and no longer treating him like a senior. Jungwoo was only a year younger, and even though Jaehyun was a detective, he didn’t think that made him better than the officers in his division. 

“Thank you for coming over,” Jaehyun said softly, once all the Tupperware had been washed. They were standing on the porch, and the streetlights cast a soft glow that made him feel sentimental. 

“Don’t stress too much,” Sicheng replied, patting Jaehyun’s shoulder. “I’ll see you when you get back!” He stepped off the porch and headed to his car. Jungwoo watched him for a moment before turning to Jaehyun with a soft smile.

“You’re an amazing detective, Jaehyun. Remember that,” Jungwoo said, and before Jaehyun could reply, he wrapped his arms around Jaehyun. The hug only lasted a few seconds before Jungwoo pulled away, cheeks stained pink, but that momentary warmth nearly had Jaehyun in tears. It had been so long since anyone had hugged him like that. 

“Bye Jungwoo,” Jaehyun said, hoping his gratefulness was conveyed in his returning smile. Jungwoo hopped off the porch like a little kid, turning to wave with both hands before climbing into Sicheng’s car. Jaehyun waved, watching them back out of the driveway. Seconds later, they were gone, but when Jaehyun stepped back into the house, he didn’t feel alone.

He felt loved.

  
  
  


-

At five AM on a Monday morning, Jae Park arrived in Maple Hollow in a worn down pick-up truck. He unlocked the door to his small house on the outskirts of town, only a twenty minute walk from town square. His home was already furnished, a mismatch of old, wooden furniture. In the city, his home was filled with sleek, classy furniture, but here, he needed his home to look like everyone else’s. 

Jaehyun dropped his bags in the hall, running his hands carefully through his newly-bleached hair. He left it down instead of styling it up, mostly because he was planning to go to sleep, but also to cover the inch-long scar just above his eyebrow. He hadn’t thought of an explanation for it yet, so it was best to hide it without really hiding it. Makeup would have been too obvious, so for now he would cope with his fringe hanging in his eyes. 

He went back outside to retrieve the last of his bags, startling when he saw two men bickering in front of his home. One had long, brown hair, part of it tied out of his face. He was wearing a plaid button-up and torn jeans, and was leaning on Jaehyun’s fence. The other had short, black hair, dressed in a worn hoodie and black track pants. Dressed the exact same as Jaehyun.

“Hello!” Jaehyun called, putting on the friendliest smile he could muster at five in the morning. The two stopped bickering and stared at him with matching expressions of surprise. 

“Hi!” The brunette greeted, elbowing the other man in the side. “We thought we saw a moving truck here a couple of days ago. We were glad someone finally bought Old Man Perkin’s property. I’m Yuta Nakamoto, and this is Doyoung. We live next door.”

“Nice to meet you,” the slighter black haired male said, offering a smile that showed off his gums. They were cute, and Jaehyun had the suspicion that they were more than just friends. “We’re excited to finally have a new neighbor.”

“Nice to meet you too! I’m Jae.” Jaehyun strode forward to shake their hands. “This is a really nice neighborhood.”

“It is!” Yuta beamed. “Everyone is really friendly.”

“Which is just a nice word for nosy,” Doyoung said, smiling conspiratorially. “Including us. We’re kinda nosy. Nobody new has moved in for a while.”

“Doie!” Yuta laughed, punching Doyoung lightly in the arm. “Sorry about him, he has no filter. We actually came to invite you for dinner. And to see if you maybe want a tour of the town?”

Jaehyun grinned. “Yeah, that’d be amazing. I haven’t gotten the chance to pick up groceries, so I was planning to just eat instant ramen for dinner.”

Doyoung frowned. “That’s hardly a meal. There’s a supermarket near the town square where you can get fresh produce, and then a butcher shop nearby. I can take you?”

“It’s okay,” Jaehyun replied, shaking his head. He was touched by Doyoung’s concern, but he had too much work to do to even think about going out at the moment. “I’ve a lot of unpacking to do. But thank you.”

“We’ll leave you to it, then,” Yuta said, hooking his arm around Doyoung’s and dragging him away. He called over his shoulder, “come over around six tonight!”

“Will do,” Jaehyun called back, heading to his truck to grab the last of his bags. He thought over the conversation he had with Doyoung and Yuta. In this town, everyone was a suspect. He may know the names and faces of all the important men in the Fang, but there could be a hundred low-ranking members. The two had seemed polite, friendly, and welcoming, but it could have just been an act. Contemplative, he glanced at their house. It was neat and orderly, with a trimmed lawn and a beautiful garden. Their windows were lined with flower boxes and a quick look at their gate indicated they most likely owned a dog. 

He entered the house and fired off a quick text to Sicheng on his new phone. A burner device. His personal device was locked away in a drawer, and even then it had been wiped of all previous conversations.  _ Background check on Yuta Nakamoto. Next door to me in 129 Wilson Dr.  _

Ten minutes later, as he was making his bed, his phone vibrated with an incoming call. He didn’t bother looking at the ID before answering. There was only one person it could be.

_ “Yuta Nakamoto. Age 24. Japanese. Married to Doyoung Kim, now known as Doyoung Nakamoto. Grew up in Japan, studied in Korea, then moved here two years ago. Liked cats. Both of them are boring, but safe. Why, what happened?” _

_ _ “Nothing.” Jaehyun paused to fluff up his pillow, smoothing down the creases in his bedspread. “They were friendly. Very helpful neighbours. I was just checking. They invited me over to dinner.”

_ “Did they knock on your front door? Did they insist to come inside and check out your place? They didn’t bring any food, did they?”  _ Sicheng spoke so quickly, Jaehyun had trouble keeping 

“No, they weren’t suspicious at all. I didn’t read any malicious intentions,” Jaehyun replied, sitting down on his bed. It was still too early in the morning for this. “They didn’t even offer to help me unpack, just offered to give me a tour.”

“Just be careful, okay?” Sicheng cautioned. Jaehyun smiled at the concern in his voice.

“Of course, Winwinnie. I’m always careful.” 

-

  
  


“Sick ride, dude,”  Jaehyun heard when he stepped out of the supermarket, groceries in hand. Two men were standing around his bike, examining the paint job that Johnny had gotten done about two years ago. It was a beautiful silver with a holographic tint, and Jaehyun was just lucky he hadn't gotten a single scratch on it. It would feel wrong, to taint something that belong to Johnny.

"Thanks," Jaehyun said, approaching his bike. The two men stepped away as he came up, matching grins on their faces.

"You new here? I don't think I've seen you around before," the taller one with brown hair asked. He looked rather young, and had large boyish features.

"Yeah, I just moved here a couple days ago actually," Jaehyun responded. One thing he noticed about this town was that everyone always asked questions, and everyone was eager to share details of their own lives. It would be suspicious to be secretive, so Jaehyun tried to tell them everything without really telling them anything at all. "I live just on the outskirts of town."

"Oh! How awesome!" The tall guy exclaimed. The other guy was too busy examining Jaehyun's bike to say anything. "I'm Lucas, and this is Rocky, it's nice to meet you! Welcome to Maple Hollow."

"Thanks! My name's Jae. You guys locals?"

"Yup," the other male finally answered. "I've lived here for about six years, and Lucas grew up here. We don't really get new faces, so you're probably the talk of the town."

"There's only one high school and one university, so everyone kind of knows everyone. It's hard being the odd one out, but you kinda fit right in," Lucas said, gesturing to Jaehyun's paint stained clothes.

"I decided to repaint my living room," Jaehyun chuckled sheepishly. "Got hungry and realized I didn't have any food in the house."

"You drive this often?" Rocky interrupted, pointing at the bike.

"Yeah, pretty often," Jaehyun shrugged nonchalantly, but he narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Why did this man want to know? "I've been riding since I was sixteen."

"Goes up to 300 km an hour. Ever ride that fast?"

"I've rode faster," Jaehyun bragged, flashing a winning smile. Lucas guffawed, slapping Jaehyun on the shoulder as if they were longtime friends. Jaehyun tried not to flinch; Lucas hit hard. He glanced at the watch on his right wrist, cheap and made of plastic. Nothing that stood out too much. "I better get going. I'm hoping to finish painting the living room before sundown. It was nice meeting you!"

"Nice meeting you too," Lucas called, dragging Rocky away. Jaehyun watched them go before he swung his leg over the seat of the bike and drove away.

  
  


-

  
  


"Hey, Jaehyun, right?"

Jaehyun heard from behind him. He turned away from the shelves to see Lucas standing in the aisle, a stack of textbooks clutched to his chest. They looked tiny in his hands. 

"Yup, that's me. Lucas, right?" Jaehyun asked. One of the funniest things about being undercover was pretending he couldn't remember the names of the people he met, despite the numerous background checks he had Sicheng run as he encountered them.

"Yeah! How've you been adjusting to life in the Hollow?" 

Jaehyun shrugged, straightening up and fixing his own stack of books. "It's been okay. It's really peaceful here, I can't complain."

"But?" Lucas followed Jaehyun to the counter as he paid for his books. Out of politeness, Jaehyun waited for him to pay for his own.

"I'm looking for a job," Jaehyun admitted. "I haven't had much luck. Construction is okay, but not really my taste."

"Then you probably won't like farm work either," Lucas said, smiling sympathetically. He held the door open for Jaehyun, then trailed after him, walking him to his truck. 

"I'd be bored out of my mind," Jaehyun chuckled, studying Lucas to see his reaction as he tossed his books in the passenger seat. 

"So, you're looking for something more interesting, then?" Lucas asked curiously, and when Jaehyun nodded, he lit up. "I might have something for you. You said you ride, right?"

"About eight years, give or take."

“Well, I can’t say it’s the most interesting job in the world, but it’s definitely better than doing farm work.” Lucas explained the job to him, and what Jaehyun gathered was that it was basically a delivery job, but he would be delivering parcels and packages to nearby towns and cities. Lucas also hinted at the legality of the situation, mentioning that Jaehyun could opt to get paid under the table. Jaehyun almost felt bad. Lucas was just a kid, a student judging by his textbooks. He may be involved in crime, but he certainly didn’t seem like a criminal. Sicheng had said Lucas’s dad left at a young age, and it was just him, his mom, and his little sister. Lucas was probably just trying to make ends meet. 

Jaehyun ended up agreeing, and though it wasn’t exactly the way he pictured entering the world of the Fang, he figured a low-level position was better than no position at all. Lucas delightedly informed him that the man who was with him at the grocery store, Rocky, was in charge of all the deliveries. He also apparently owned several mattress stores. Jaehyun made a mental note to have Sicheng investigate, because he was pretty sure those were fronts for money laundering. From what he could tell, Rocky wasn’t exactly a big boss, but he was sure to lead Jaehyun closer to Yoo. 

As Lucas walked away, after plugging in Rocky’s number into Jaehyun’s phone, he couldn’t help but wonder what would happen to the kid once the Fang was behind bars. Would he go, too? Would Jaehyun be able to prevent that?

He shook his head a little to clear his thoughts, climbed into the driver’s seat of his truck and started the engine. He didn’t even know Lucas. For all he knew, Lucas could be one of the worst people on Earth, and just really good at hiding it. But he thought about Lucas’s bright smile and eagerness to help, and his heart ached. It hurt a little, to think that so many kids were giving up their youth to join gangs. Too many kids were missing out on their childhood these days. He should know. He was one of them.

Jaehyun had lost both of his parents when he was fourteen. They went out one day, and never came back. Human trafficking, the police suspected. It didn’t matter what it was, because in the end, they were never found. He was forced to live with his alcoholic aunt and her abusive boyfriend, and instead of playing outside with his friends or joining the school’s football team, he had fast-tracked through high school to get out of that shitty household. Enrolled in the police academy, graduated in three years, became a cop, and got promoted to detective within a year. 

All those accomplishments, and he was still powerless to situations like these.

Jaehyun jerked out of his thoughts when a car horn honked somewhere around the plaza. He clenched his steering wheel tightly, gritting his teeth in determination. Right now, all he could do was his job. Lucas had no criminal record, so even if he took some heat for being in the Fang, it wouldn’t destroy his life. Jaehyun just needed to get him out now. He needed to take down Electric Fang.

He picked up his phone and dialed Rocky.

  
  


-

  
  


Jaehyun was told to drive out to a garage/auto shop just on the side of town, and to bring his bike. Once again, he was seated comfortably on Johnny’s Yamaha, but he was about to do something he had never attempted before.

“Sometimes, we’re gonna need you to get places you can’t go. Other times, traffic will get in your way. You need to make drops in a timely fashion, or you’re fired. You’ll probably be running routes at least once a week, so be prepared for that,” Rocky was saying, but Jaehyun was too busy dissecting the obstacle course set up behind the garage. There were plenty of tight turns, cardboard cutouts of people and cars, cones set up in strange patterns, difficult to navigate a heavy bike around. He was confident he could do it, though. He didn’t really have much of a choice. “You’re gonna be racing to beat those girls’ times.” He pointed across the obstacle course where two girls were conversing next to their own bikes, one hot pink and one matte black. 

“Siyan, demonstrate the course for the new guy, will ya?” Rocky called. Jaehyun watched as one of the girls, the one with the matte black bike, shot a thumbs up and hopped up on the seat. It only took seconds for her to put on her helmet, kick up the engine, and start the course as Rocky pulled out a stopwatch. Jaehyun kept his face passive, but really he was shocked at her speed. She had a slender frame, but she was able to handle the bike with ease as she weaved through cones and sped around corners, tires squealing against the pavement. She came to a stop right in front of Jaehyun just as Rocky called out her time. “Twenty two point three seconds!” 

Siyan removed her helmet, grin cocky under her dark lipstick. “Think you can beat that, new guy?”

“I know I can,” Jaehyun replied, in a joking tone. Siyan laughed, slapping the helmet Jaehyun still had in his hands. 

There was nothing but pure adrenaline rushing through his veins as he attempted the course. His fingers slipped on the handlebars, and he regretted not wearing gloves. Maneuvering the bike past sharp turns and through obstacles was taking its toll on Jaehyun’s energy, but he was too focused on going fast to feel the drain. 

He sped up through the cones, taking them so quickly his tires nearly slipped, but it was worth it when he finished to Rocky’s shocked face and the time of twenty one point nine seconds. 

“Again,” Rocky demanded, gesturing to the other driver, who Jaehyun quickly learned was named Nayah. “See if you can beat her.”

Jaehyun groaned inwardly, forced his muscles to stop quivering, and did the course again.

“You’re fast,” Rocky acknowledged once Jaehyun had finished, again beating Nayah’s time by a second. “Maybe you’re more cut out for…other things.”

“Like what?” Jaehyun asked, pretending to be clueless.

Rocky grinned. “Like racing.”

  
  


-

“This is Mark,” Rocky said, shoving a smaller man forward. Mark seemed no older than twenty. He looked like someone who shouldn’t even be here, instead should have been in school like Lucas. “He’s our best rider.”

Mark scowled at Rocky, resembling a petulant teenager. Jaehyun almost laughed at his sulky expression. He managed to compose himself just as Mark’s eyes slid over his face, then down the rest of his body, an unimpressed look flickering in his eyes.

“There’s no way this fucker can ride,” Mark spat, crossing his arms. “He looks like a fuckin’ momma’s boy.”

“Shut up,” Rocky said, smacking Mark in the back of the head. “He’s already beat Siyan  _ and  _ Nayah. He’s in.”

“He can’t beat  _ me, _ ” Mark huffed, punching Rocky in the shoulder so hard the other man stumbled a couple of steps.

Jaehyun stepped forward and crossed his own arms, mirroring Mark’s position. “You wanna bet?”

Mark let out a little snort of laughter, his nose scrunched mockingly. “You think you can beat _ me?”  _ His voice taunted like a siren song, tempting Jaehyun to take the bait. “Buck fifty, race ‘round the bend and up Fugly Betty.” He pointed at a smaller mountain in the near distance.

“You’re on,” Jaehyun snarled, trying his best to act like this cocky teenager had riled him up. Internally, he was laughing. Mark, for all his efforts to sound cool, just came off as a little kid throwing a tantrum.

_ _ “Gear up,” Rocky said, tossing a helmet at Jaehyun. It was matte black, covered in scratches but still safely intact. “Mark, helmet.”

“No thanks,” Mark said, brushing past Jaehyun to head into the garage. “I don’t wear helmets.”

Rocky shook his head as Mark disappeared. “That kid gives no fucks about his life. Rides at speeds that’ll kill him and won’t wear a fucking helmet. Not my fucking problem, though.” He turned to Jaehyun. “You better prep fast. Fugly Betty is nice to no one.”

_ Why is it called Fugly Betty?  _ Jaehyun wondered, staring at the mountain. It didn’t look too bad, a couple of winding roads, some sharp turns that would need concentrated maneuvering, but that was it.

_ _ He found out soon enough, how Fugly Betty got its name. The roads were in shit condition, and covered in broken glass and rubble. They would eat away at normal tires, but Jaehyun had custom tires made for rough conditions. He’d probably have to replace them after this. Gritting his teeth, he kicked up the speed. It felt like the ride was jostling the bones in his body. He was going to be one massive bruise after this ride. Jaehyun was already at 200, but Mark was far ahead of him. He was much better at turns than Jaehyun, cruising like he’s been riding all his life. His bike was also much, much faster, and most likely wasn’t even street legal. As Jaehyun got closer to catching up, he could see where it had been modded to better suit Mark’s needs. 

The problem, Jaehyun soon realized, was the turns. He could probably handle the same speed Mark was riding on a straight road, but his bike required him to slow down a little when approaching a turn. Mark was incredibly adept at drifting, and Jaehyun couldn’t help but admire the way he handled a 200 kg motorcycle. 

On the last stretch of road before the top of the mountain, Jaehyun kicked up the speed, his grip on the handlebars tightening. He had to admit he was terrified. A crash at this speed wouldn’t just kill him, it would mutilate his body. If his tire popped, he was done for. Glass crunched under his tires, audible even over the roar of the engine. He caught up to Mark, edging past his back tire. Mark didn’t even spare him a glance. He was close enough that, with a bit of skillful maneuvering, he could probably beat—

Mark laughed. Popped a wheelie. Soared over the finish line, messily spray painted at the top of the mountain. Jaehyun slowed to a stop, not letting his frustration (and, quite frankly, embarrassment) show. Mark pulled his bike in a circle before coming to a screeching halt. He was still laughing, his eyes bright behind his goggles. 

“Sick riding!” Mark exclaimed, hopping off his motorcycle to approach Jaehyun. “I mean, you still didn’t beat me, but to be honest, you had no chance. This baby hikes up to 400 km/h.”

Jaehyun pulled his helmet off, shaking out his hair already matted with sweat. He ran his fingers through the stands carefully, wincing at the soreness of his scalp. Curse Sicheng for telling him to bleach it. He hadn’t stepped off his bike yet, mostly because he was sure his legs were still shaking and he didn’t want Mark to see him buckle instantly. 

“What’s the make and model? I’m impressed by the way you handled it.”

This was clearly the right thing to say, because Mark completely lit up. Gone was the angry, nihilistic kid from the garage, and in its place was a boy who just loved to ride. “It’s a Kawasaki Ninja H2R. Modified of course. It’s only meant for closed-course riding but that’s fuckin’ boring. Of course, these tires are useless now.” He frowned and kicked out at the ground in front of the back tire. 

“How often do you burn through tires?” Jaehyun asked.

“Pretty often,” Mark said. “Every time I race, so every week maybe. I’ve probably burned through a hundred sets of tires.”

“You’ve been racing long?” 

Mark nodded. “A few years.”

“It’s kinda dangerous, isn’t it?” Jaehyun said conversationally, bending down to inspect a scratch on the Yamaha. 

Mark snorted. “Who cares? I ain’t got nothing to live for.” Abruptly, he changed the subject. “Let’s go back now. I’m tired of your voice.”

Jaehyun put his helmet back on, thankful that the tinted visor prevented Mark from seeing him roll his eyes.

  
  
  


-

Jaehyun’s first day on the job went like this:

"Here's how it works. You get the location, you ride, you make the drop. You're from the city, it shouldn't be too difficult."

"What are we delivering?"

"Who knows?" Mark shrugged, adjusting the straps of his gloves. "Ain't none of my concern. Just do your job, don't ask questions, and don't get arrested."

Jaehyun smirked. "Cops can't arrest what they can't catch."

Mark laughed. "I like your attitude. Let's go."

They don't drive to Jaehyun's city. Instead they drive to a smaller city just over half an hour away, and almost three hours away from Jaehyun's hometown. Jaehyun's phone vibrated as soon as they entered city boundaries.  ** _013244_ ** _ . _

"What does this mean?" Jaehyun asked aloud, but Mark was already gone, heading off to his first drop location. "Fuck."

He looked at his phone again. One could mean Sector One, and then thirty two could be the name of the street? He sped up, maneuvering past cars and taking shorter roads to get to the inner part of the city. Sure enough, he found 32nd street on the map on his phone, driving to the forty-fourth house and shoving the package labeled with the same code in the mailbox. A few seconds later, his phone buzzed again. Jaehyun figured out quickly enough that his phone would go off every five minutes. That was how long he had to complete each drop. He had about sixteen more packages in his bag. At this rate, it would take him forever, and he still had a race he needed to prepare for.

He ran into Mark just once, when he was in the middle of delivering his fourteenth package. Mark was already done, and left him behind to drive back to Maple Hollow. Jaehyun grit his teeth and sped up, breaking the limit countless of times in order to drop off the packages faster. Guilt ate away at his insides as he nearly ran over or crashed into multiple people, but he didn't have a choice. He was the new guy, and he had a job to do. If he failed, he might get kicked out, and he wouldn't be able to complete his case.  _ God, Jaehyun hated being undercover. _

"Welcome back," Mark said when Jaehyun kicked open the door to the break room of the shop. He was sprawled across the beat-up sofa, a bottle of Coke in one hand and his phone in the other. "You drive slow."

"Maybe I just like living," Jaehyun shot back, opening the small fridge in the corner. He frowned at the lack of drinks that he had specifically bought for himself. "Have you been drinking my shit?"

"Probably," Mark said, not a care in the world. He didn't even take his eyes off the screen. Sighing, Jaehyun grabbed the last bottle of Coke and sat down heavily in one of the rickety chairs surrounding the table. "How was your first run?"

"Not too bad," Jaehyun lied, taking a swig of his drink. "How long have you been doing this?"

"Two or three years, give or take. I don't do them often, but I don't race as much anymore so I figure I might as well make myself useful."

Jaehyun raised an eyebrow. "You don't race as much?"

"Hardly anybody is good enough to face me," Mark explained, the boredom evident in his tone. "Once you win too often, it gets boring. Plus, we make more money when people lose their bets, so."

"I see."

"Your first race is tonight, ain't it?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, it is. Got any pointers for me?" Jaehyun replied, draining the last of his drink. He pressed the cool glass against his heated forehead for a moment before drawing back. Mark was watching him with an unreadable expression.

"It's an easy course," Mark shrugged. "You should be fine."

"Alright, then," Jaehyun said, leaning back in his chair.

They sat in silence for a few moments. Jaehyun began examining the papers tacked to the bulletin board. It was obvious this auto shop was a cover-up for something more, or at least it was to Jaehyun. The local law enforcement in this town hardly seemed capable, from what Jaehyun could tell. He caught sight of a Polaroid photo, mostly hidden between an ad of a cartoon girl sprawled over the hood of a car, and a flyer for a local pizza shop. Jaehyun glanced at Mark. The other rider looked busy, but he didn't want to take any chances. Luckily, Mark got up from his seat on the couch, muttering something under his breath that Jaehyun couldn't hear and exiting the break room. Jaehyun immediately jumped to his feet, hurrying over to the bulletin board and removing the photo. It was a picture of Yoo and another man. It appeared to be from a couple years ago, before Yoo had gotten the facial tattoo. Jaehyun didn't recognize the other man, though. He was skinny, pale, and had dark green hair styled out of his face. Sharp facial features, strong eyebrows, large irises. That was pretty much all Jaehyun could make out. What interested him was the possessive hand Junsun had draped over the smaller man's thigh. Who was this person to Yoo?

A small noise from outside the room had Jaehyun startling, slipping the photo inside his jacket pocket. When Mark entered the room, Jaehyun was looking at a 'Help Wanted' flyer for a construction site. 

"Looking for a job?" Mark asked, pulling a bag of chips from the cabinet next to Jaehyun's head. 

"Maybe. Money's kind of tight at the moment," Jaehyun said, glad for the opening he was given. 

"Don't worry. When you win this race, payout will be fuckin' amazing. Nobody bets on the new guy," Mark tossed over his shoulder before exiting the room again. Jaehyun stared after him in shock.

  
  


Mark had said  _ when _ not  _ if _ . 

  
  
  


-

  
  


"Course is simple. Through Maple Hollow and up Wind City, then back down and to the rest stop off the 104. Place your bets now." Cherry, a petite girl with heavy eye makeup explained, more to the crowd than the riders. Lucas, Rocky, and two other girls Jaehyun forgot the names of were going around collecting wads of cash and handing out tickets. He couldn't see Mark anywhere, so he figured the younger had decided it wasn't worth his time. Instead, Jaehyun turned to his bike, examining for any parts out of place. He wiped his sweaty palms against his pants and fiddled with the sleeves of his jacket. Grabbing his helmet, he put it on carefully, giving it an extra knock for good measure, as he had seen other riders do.

"Yo new guy!" One of the other riders, Vinny, called. "Are you prepared to get smoked?" He cackled loudly, and the crowd followed, already rowdy and intoxicated. 

"Shut the fuck up, Vinny!" Someone else called. Jaehyun recognized Siyan by her hot-pink tracksuit. "You haven't placed since 2017, you have no right to talk." The crowd jeered, edged on by Lucas's loud 'Ooooh'. 

"Riders, are you ready?" Cherry called. Jaehyun swung his leg over his bike and started the engine, pulling up to the spray-painted starting line. Cherry stood in front of them, between Jaehyun and another rider, holding a black and white bandana. "On your marks, get set, ride!"

Jaehyun's tunnel vision kicked in as he rode, unable to see anything but the road in front of him.  _ Concentrate _ , Jaehyun told himself. He sped up, easily reaching two-fifty. He was already approaching Wind City, the mountain just past Fugly Betty. He took his first turn, remembering Mark's form while drifting, and found he could mimic without slowing down too much. There was only one rider ahead of him, though Jaehyun didn't recognize their bike.  _ Concentrate _ . 

He took the next turn with ease, flexing his fingers against the handlebar. His body was shaking with nerves. He passed the other rider and sped up. Couldn’t see anyone ahead of him. Focused on breathing. It felt like he was moving through fog, though the night was clear and the sky was cloudless. He blinked and he was at the top of Wind City. Another blink and he hit the bottom, pushing his bike even faster. He ripped back through the town, cutting straight through town square and nearly crashing into the fountain. 

Whether the townspeople were affected by the roar of his engine, he didn’t know, because he was already on the other side. Through the outskirts, past the sign that said “You Are Now Leaving Maple Hollow”, and down the 104. He veered off the road into the parking lot of the rest stop and slammed on the brakes, coming to a screeching halt in front of the crowd. They were screaming, but Jaehyun couldn’t hear them past the ringing in his ears. He could barely catch his breath as he ripped off his helmet. Not even a minute later, the rest of the bikers pulled up behind him.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner. Congrats, new guy!” Cherry announced as Lucas and Rocky were making their way through the crowd, handing out betting slips to angry spectators. From the looks on their faces, Jaehyun guessed Mark was right—hardly anyone had bet on him.

“Congrats, new guy.” Mark walked past the bikers, uncaring of the fact that they were currently cussing Jaehyun out. He was holding a thick wad of cash in one hand, and he reached out with the other to give Jaehyun a fist bump. “You’ve won. I guess that means drinks are on you tonight?”

He threw an arm around Jaehyun’s shoulders and the smell of alcohol burned Jaehyun’s nose. Judging by the stench, Mark probably had more than enough to drink already.

“Here’s your winnings.” Lucas appeared and handed him two rubber-banded stacks. “Rocky’s already taken his cut. Nice riding, by the way.”

“Thanks,” Jaehyun managed, accepting the money. 

“Hey Markie, you gonna be able to make it home tonight?” Lucas asked, slapping Mark in the back and immediately reaching out to steady him when he stumbled. “Shit, maybe Rocky’ll let me go if I just…don’t ask for permission.”

“I can take him,” Jaehyun spoke up, watching Mark sway with concern. Lucas startled as if he had forgotten Jaehyun was there.

“You sure?” Lucas asked. "He can be hard to handle when he's this drunk. Fucking lightweight." He said the last part fondly as he poked Mark's cheek. Mark swatted him away angrily, batting at his hand like a kitten.

"It's fine. I'm done for the night, anyway." He had originally planned to do some networking, maybe talk to a few people, but he was exhausted. His muscles were still cramped from the ride, his legs threatening to give out any second.

Lucas nodded, a sympathetic expression crossing his face. "First race is always the hardest. Still, you did good."

Jaehyun shrugged. "Beginner's luck, probably. Have a good night, Lucas."

"Bye Jae!" Lucas said cheerfully, pushing Mark lightly in Jaehyun's direction. Jaehyun put a hand on Mark's elbow, steering him towards his bike.

"You gonna fall off if I put you on this?" Jaehyun asked the younger teasingly, though Mark only stared back at him in confusion, eyebrows furrowed. "Never mind. Put on the helmet, I don't want you to fall and crack your head open."

"I don'wear helmets," Mark slurred, pushing the helmet away. Jaehyun sighed, figuring he could just hold onto Mark with one hand and steer with the other. It wasn't like he needed to go fast.

"Leaving so soon?" Jaehyun spun around, making sure to keep one hand on Mark's arm. Rocky was approaching him, amicable smile on his face.

"Yeah, gonna take this one home and hit the sack," Jaehyun explained, jostling Mark a little. To his surprise, Mark nodded as well, though he looked like a bobble-head.

Rocky looked amused as well. "Not gonna celebrate your win?"

Jaehyun shook his head. "Not this time."

Rocky laughed, reaching out to pat Jaehyun on the shoulder. It was something the members of the Fang seemed to do often, Jaehyun noticed. Patting each other on the shoulder, or the back. "I like your attitude. Keep riding like that and maybe you'll enter the big leagues."

"Like me?" Mark mumbled, and Jaehyun watched as Rocky's face softened, almost imperceptibly, as he looked at the younger rider.

"Like you," Rocky confirmed with a nod. "Well, you better get going. The kid looks like he's about to fall asleep on his feet."

"Am not a kid," Mark protested, but he went ignored by them both.

"Goodnight, Rocky," Jaehyun said, helping Mark climb onto his bike before sliding on the seat in front of him. Mark held onto him without being told, fingers tightening in Jaehyun's jacket, arms wrapped securely around his waist. Jaehyun put on the helmet before starting up his bike, driving down the 104 at an easy pace. "Mark, what's your address?"

Mark mumbled something incoherent into Jaehyun's back.

"Mark, please give me your address," Jaehyun coaxed, jostling the younger boy a little. Finally, Mark gave him an address that was mostly perceivable, and they spent the next fifteen minutes riding in silence.

The address Mark gave him wasn't a house or building, but a ramen shop, still open despite the late hour. Before Jaehyun could say a word, Mark was climbing off the bike and heading into the shop. Sighing, Jaehyun contemplated leaving him behind, but figured he'd be killed if he lost Rocky's best rider. So he turned off the engine and followed Mark inside. It was nicer on the inside, cozy and more importantly, clean. Mark was standing at the counter, conversing with the teenager standing behind the register.

"Mark, come on, let me get you home."

"Who are you?" The kid at the register asked, narrowing his eyes. "I've never seen you around before. How do you know Mark?"

"I'm Jae, I just moved here, and Mark and I work together," Jaehyun answered. "You a friend of Mark's?"

"Renjun," the boy responded, rummaging in the fridge behind him and pulling out a bottle of water. He twisted off the cap, plopped in a paper straw, and handed it to Mark, clearly used to taking care of him after his drunken escapades. "We're all his friends here."

He gestured to the other kid cleaning tables, and the three kids visible in the kitchen window. One of them was balancing an empty pan on his head. Renjun was playing with the calculator on the counter, bathed in blue light from the neon sign on the wall behind his head. Mark slurped obnoxiously at the last quarter-inch of water in his bottle. The whole thing felt a little surreal.

Jaehyun cleared his throat. "Well, we should get going, it's late. I gotta drop Mark off at home and then head home myself. Come on, Mark."

Mark shook his head. "No. Wanna stay with Injunnie."

Damn, he really sounded like a little kid when he was drunk.

"You can just leave him here," Renjun said, not looking up from his calculator. "He'll probably kick up a fuss if you try to get him to leave before he's eaten. I can just take him home when my shift ends."

"When does your shift end?" Jaehyun asked curiously.

"At two," Renjun said. Jaehyun eyed the clock on the wall. It was barely 1:00. Sighing, Jaehyun unzipped his jacket and pulled out his wallet.

"I'll just stay with him until he's eaten, then take him home. And I’ll have whatever he's having."

Renjun gave him a look that read,  _ whatever you say, man _ , before turning to the kitchen window to yell, "Yo, Jeno! Two bowls of volcano ramen for Mark and his friend!"

"Okay!" The boy with the pan on his head yelled back. Jaehyun was too tired to comment, so he just took Mark by the elbow and guided him to the nearest booth. He dropped down in the seat across from him, leaning against the vinyl back and breathing out another long sigh.

"This is the best restaurant in town," Mark informed him, chest puffing with pride. The kid cleaning the tables snorted, tucking the rag he was holding into his apron before walking over to their booth.

"Mark only says that because he gets free food from us. Hi, I'm Donghyuck, Mark's best friend," Donghyuck said, sticking his hand out for Jaehyun to shake.

"I'm Jae. Wasn't aware that Mark had friends," Jaehyun replied.

"He doesn't deserve us," Donghyuck sighed, but he still went to fetch their order when it was ready, and sat down next to Mark while they ate. Mark was finally sobering up as Donghyuck fed him water at regular intervals, managing mostly coherent sentences. It was clear that he was fond of everyone working at the shop, and they were fond of him, too. He wondered why Mark raced. It probably wasn't about the money, it seemed obvious that Mark could get a job at this shop if he so wanted. During their conversation, Donghyuck had mentioned that the owner was rather fond of Mark. What could drive someone to risk their lives racing? Was it the thrill?

Jaehyun was so caught up in his thoughts, he almost didn't hear Mark declaring he wanted to go home. He thanked Renjun and Donghyuck, who waved him off, and followed Mark outside to his bike. Mark finally gave him the correct address, and Jaehyun dropped him off in front of a small house only a few minutes away from town square. He made sure Mark was at least up the stairs of the porch before backing out of the driveway. Jaehyun didn't know what made him look back, but he caught sight of the front door to Mark's house opening. He slowed down to just a crawl, watching. There was another man standing in the doorway, illuminated by the light of the porch. He seemed to be scolding Mark, but that wasn't what had caught Jaehyun's attention.

Dark green hair. Strong eyebrows. Sharp features.

It was the man from the photograph.

  
  
  


-

  
  


Everyday was like an adventure with Mark. He often was the one to accompany Jaehyun while he was running his route. They never rode together while at their location, but on the way there and on the way back, they drove side by side. Sometimes, Mark would even make conversation.

He was clearly intelligent, and talented, and  _ passionate.  _ Jaehyun knew he would thrive in an environment like university, except for maybe dealing with authority figures. Jaehyun hoped that Mark’s life wouldn’t be ruined once Junsun Yoo, that he would be able to go to university and live a normal life, away from all this crime.

Mark opened up about his brother one night, after a race, and Jaehyun realized Mark’s brother was the man in the photo. He hadn’t meant to become friends with Mark, but Mark was leading him closer to Yoo, and it was working out in his favour. Mark’s brother, Taeyong, was close to Yoo. Some kind of a relationship, judging by the photo and something Mark hinted at, that his brother wasn’t able to leave, so Mark had to stay, too. Stay in sleepy little Maple Hollow, where crime was kept under the floorboards.

He clearly loved his brother a lot, even if he’d never say it. It was obvious in the way he spoke about Taeyong, the happiness in his voice clear as crystal. Then Mark mentioned something about the sacrifices Taeyong had made for the both of them, and Jaehyun got the bigger picture.

From what he could tell, Taeyong had gotten involved with Junsun in order to save himself and Mark. They had lost both their parents, and were struggling with debt, but suddenly Taeyong had a job, and was able to put food on the table, and pay their bills.

“He’s not a good man,” Mark confessed to him one night, while they were drinking in one of the town’s only pubs. “The man my brother is with. I hate him, actually, but there’s nothing I can do. Taeyong just told me to stay out of his business.” He muttered the last part bitterly, taking another shot and slamming the glass onto the counter. Jaehyun slid over a cup of water. Thankfully, Mark picked it up and drank it.

“I’m sure he’s just protecting you,” Jaehyun said firmly, aiming to soothe but not really sure how. 

“I know he is,” Mark said finally. He had water dribbling from the corner of his mouth. Jaehyun reached out without thinking, wiping it away with his thumb. Mark’s cheeks turned red, but he wasn’t sure if it was Jaehyun or the alcohol causing it. “I just wish he would let me protect him too.”

Jaehyun didn’t know what to say to that.

  
  


-

  
  


Jaehyun was attracting Minhyuk Jeon’s attention.

He didn’t notice at first, as he continued to win races, but there was an undeniable stronger presence in the crowd each time he raced. But when he started racing closed-course, against riders on the same level as Mark, he realized who it was. Well, to be accurate,  _ Mark  _ told him who it was. 

“You’ve caught the big boss’s attention,” Mark murmured once Jaehyun had completed his race. He turned Jaehyun to face the crowd. “He’s Rocky’s boss. He’s been coming out to see you.”

“Really?” Jaehyun asked, pretending to be clueless. Inside, he was cheering. If he kept it up, maybe Jeon would approach him. 

“People don’t know you, so they don’t bet on you. They think you have beginner’s luck, or that your streak will come to an end. They don’t trust you to win, so they don’t bet on you. When they lose their bets, we get more money.”

“But  _ you _ trust me to win,” Jaehyun said, pointing out the stack of bills in Mark’s hand, clearly his winnings for the night.

Mark’s eyes sparkled. “Of course I do.”

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


It took a month.

Jaehyun knew he was falling fast. He knew it was a bad idea, but when Minhyuk Jeon personally congratulates him for winning his race, Mark drags him out for drinks, and three shots later, turns to him and says, “I think you’re my best friend.”

Jaehyun’s heart seized up painfully. Mark didn’t notice his lack of reply, singing quietly to himself as he organized the empty shot glasses in a star pattern. Jaehyun swore softly under his breath, clenching his hands tightly. He was  _ screwed.  _ Not only was their friendship based on lies and deceit, Jaehyun would probably have to arrest Mark once this was over. He wasn’t sure how to handle that.

He wasn’t sure if he could even do it.

But Mark was lovely, past his rough exterior and sarcastic comments. He was thoughtful, and witty, and he always inspected Jaehyun’s bike before a race to make sure he’d be safe. Jaehyun could kick himself for developing feelings for a criminal, but it was  _ Mark.  _

He was fucked.

When he took Mark home, later that night, he tried to tell himself that he would stop, that he would pull away from Mark and distance himself. It was his only option. But then he remembered Mark was his way to Taeyong, and Taeyong was his way to the top. More specifically, to Junsun Yoo. 

_ Keep it under control,  _ Jaehyun told himself.

But as he watched Mark trip up the steps to the porch, turning around to wave goodbye at Jaehyun with both hands, he wasn’t sure if he could do it.

-

Mark was hurt.

Jaehyun didn’t know how, but he spotted the blood on Mark’s arm, staining the sleeve of his hoodie, as Mark spat out  _ “drop gone wrong”  _ and didn’t wait for Jaehyun before storming off. Jaehyun ran after him, entering the warehouse he had seen Mark disappear into, only to be met with the barrel of a gun.

His heart dropped to his stomach.

“_Detective_ Jaehyun Jung,” Mark snarled. “East division. Over seventy solved cases in just two years. They call you a _monster_ _rookie_.”

“Mark, don’t do this,” Jaehyun warned, keeping his voice steady and his expression blank. 

“You don’t scare me,” Mark spat, and his hand didn’t waver, the barrel of the gun in his hand trained directly at Jaehyun’s head. 

“I don’t need to scare you,” Jaehyun said coolly, his returning sneer almost cruel. He hated that. He never wanted to be cruel to Mark. “I have enough dirt on you to send your ass straight to jail.”

“Like I care if I go to jail,” Mark snarled, rolling his eyes. He took a step closer to Jaehyun, who didn’t take his eyes off the gun. 

“Oh?” Jaehyun asked, making sure to play up the amusement in his voice. “What about your brother? Don’t forget, I know all about him too. Yoo may get off scot-free, but your brother is fucked. You think he can survive a lifetime sentence in jail?”

Jaehyun watched Mark falter, gun lowering just a couple of centimeters in hesitation. Using his love for his brother against him was cruel but effective. Jaehyun immediately tackled him, one hand grabbing his wrist to wrestle the gun away. Mark fired, and the bullet missed Jaehyun by an inch, slamming into the wall behind him. Jaehyun ripped the gun from his fingers and shoved Mark to the ground, heart aching as the younger cried out in pain when his head cracked against the concrete. He pointed the gun at Mark’s face, chest heaving from the adrenaline.

“Shoot me,” Mark taunted, face stone-cold. Even when his life was in danger, he still had the ability to control his fear. Jaehyun couldn’t help but admire his bravery. He often forgot Mark was so young. He often forgot that he himself was barely older than Mark. They had both grown up too fast. 

“I’m not gonna shoot you,” Jaehyun told him.

“Fine. Arrest me, then. I don’t care. Just don’t fucking touch my brother.”

“I’m not gonna arrest you, either,” Jaehyun said softly, though Mark recoiled like he had been slapped. The shock was evident on the younger’s face before he forced his expression under control.

“Why?” Mark whispered, and it cut Jaehyun like a knife. “This whole time, you were fuckin’ lying about who you were all along. You pretended to be my friend to get information out of me. You used me to take down my own damn brother, and the only family I’ve ever fuckin’ had. You ain’t nothing you said you were. So why the fuck would you do me any favours?”

Jaehyun didn’t know what to say. Mark heaved out a shaky breath, turning his face into the floor so Jaehyun wouldn’t see the tears collecting in his eyes. Fuck.  _ Fuck.  _ If it was any other situation, any other person, Jaehyun might know what to do. But this was Mark, who was so damaged from his past that he didn’t care about his future. Mark who was so strong yet so fragile at the same time.

Mark whom Jaehyun loved. 

The realization didn’t come as a shock. Jaehyun supposed it was inevitable that he would fall in love with Mark. He was fucking smart, and kind, even if he didn’t show it often. It showed in his love for his brother, his love for the kids at the ramen shop—

“Did you even care about me at all?”

—his love for Jaehyun.

Jaehyun shoved the gun in his pocket and dropped to his knees, uncaring of the sting that ran through his body. He reached out, questioning, and pulled Mark into his arms when the younger didn’t move. 

“Of  _ course _ I care about you,” Jaehyun whispered fiercely. “Don’t ever doubt that.”

“You don’t care about me,” Mark said. “You were  _ using  _ me to get to Taeyong, weren’t you? I found the picture in your jacket. You’re trying to get Yoo.”

“At first, yes,” Jaehyun admitted. “But when I realized that if I kept racing, I would be able to get to him through Jeon. I didn’t  _ have  _ to spend time with you Mark. I didn’t have to be your friend. I just wanted to. You have to know that.”

Mark squeezed his eyes shut, but he relaxed in Jaehyun’s hold. “I’m so fucking angry with you right now. You have no fucking idea. I could kill you.”

Jaehyun raised his hand, running his fingers through Mark’s hair.

“I know,” Jaehyun told him. “I know.”

  
  


-

“You’re racing against me.”

Mark showed up to Jaehyun’s house before the sun was up. Jaehyun hadn’t seen Mark in over a week. The younger was still pissed at him, evidently. Jaehyun couldn’t blame him. He was lucky Mark didn’t rat him out.

“What?” Jaehyun said, startled. “What do you mean I’m racing against you?”

“I don’t  _ know, _ ” Mark stressed, shoving his way past Jaehyun into the living room. He collapsed on the couch, looking worn out. Jaehyun trailed after him, sitting carefully on the other side of the couch. “I only found out because Lucas told me, but  _ he  _ only found out because he overheard Jeon telling Rocky.”

“When?” Jaehyun demanded.

“Tonight!”

“Tonight?” Jaehyun echoed, pointedly glancing at the window where the thick fog curling through the streets. It wasn’t supposed to clear up until tomorrow. Jaehyun pulled out his phone to check the weather, and it was still the same. “Closed course right?”

Mark shook his head. “No. We’re doing the Serpent.”

Jaehyun froze. The Serpent was located on one of the highest mountains surrounding Maple Hollow. It was a long, closed off road with a series of sharp twists and turns, and the guard rail was old and falling apart. Nobody drove there, so resources weren’t put in maintaining it. Driving at normal speeds in poor conditions could kill a person, and they were about to drive at 300 km/h in fog so thick it was suffocating.

“Do you know why?”

“Apparently, it’s supposed to be some sort of evaluation,” Mark explained, making a face. “This is so stupid. Can we opt out of it?”

Jaehyun stared at him. “Do you really think we can do that?”

Mark exhaled roughly. “I  _ know  _ we can’t.”

Fuck.

“I guess we don’t have a choice, then,” Jaehyun said. “We have to race.”

-

Jaehyun sped up, the roar of his bike ringing in his ears. He could barely see the tail light of Mark’s bike glinting in the fog. He cut hard to the right to prevent the rider behind him from pulling ahead. Tightening his grip on the handlebars, Jaehyun leaned forward and edged the bike faster. The ride was getting rough, if the way his teeth rattled in his skull was any indication.

He squinted in the dark, jerking his bike to avoid crashing into the guard rails. It seemed as if the fog was getting thicker. Cold sweat trickled down his neck and left trails down his back. He was hyper aware of everything, from the wind slicing his cheeks, to the material of his jacket sticking to his skin. Still, he kept his eyes trained on the tiny beacon of light that was Mark’s bike. He couldn’t hear anything other than Mark past the sound of the whipping wind as he sped up yet again. His breath was coming heavy and panicked, and it was a struggle to get air into his lungs. Jaehyun had never traveled faster than 300 km/h. It was terrifying. It was way too fucking fast, plain and simple. And yet, Mark dared to go even faster.

The cliff loomed over his head on his left, stark and daunting through the thick fog. To his right, there was a scarily empty void past the guard rail. Deadly conditions. Deadly speeds. Deadly stakes. Jaehyun knew his career meant constantly putting his life on the line, but he didn’t think it’d be like this. 

The wind roared in his ears, matching the sound of Mark’s engine, and then suddenly, the roar stuttered and died. It was eerily silent. He couldn’t hear Mark at all. Or anyone else.

Jaehyun knew they were rapidly approaching the Serpent. He slowed down, not enough to lose, but enough to keep him alive. He prayed that Mark did the same. Jaehyun blinked the tears from his eyes, watering from the harsh winds. It was too quiet.  _ Where was Mark? Where were the other riders? _

He took the first twist of the Serpent with ease, but nearly slipped on the second. His heart hammering in his throat, Jaehyun squinted in the darkness. Something felt off.

Jaehyun’s instincts were screaming at him. He felt more than unsettled. Cold sweat trickled down his spine. His fingers trembled against the handlebars, frozen in his gloves. The muscles in his body cramped up with fear. Without meaning to, he slowed down to barely a hundred miles per hour and finished the Serpent, then sped back up to two hundred. Just as he made it around the three-sixty, the fog cleared to reveal Mark’s bike. Mark was barely pushing two hundred himself and Jaehyun knew something was up. 

“Mark!” Jaehyun shouted, so loudly he probably could be heard from the bottom of the mountain. “Mark, something’s going on.”

“Jaehyun,” Mark said, and though Jaehyun couldn’t actually hear it, he could see the fear in Mark’s eyes as he caught up. He was slowing down now. Jaehyun had never seen Mark drive less than seventy, but here they were, driving at sixty miles per hour. “Jae...I think—“

Mark cut himself off, and Jaehyun was now close enough to see the tears staining his red cheeks. Mark looked manic, eyes wide with fear and something Jaehyun couldn’t read. It looked like guilt. Jaehyun felt shivers wrack his body, his heart seizing up when he caught sight of Mark’s expression. He bit down hard on his tongue, the taste of blood welling in his mouth. 

“There are no other riders,” Jaehyun said, more to himself than anything. “There hasn’t been since the Serpent. These conditions aren’t suitable for racing, and losing a racer means losing money so why—“

Jaehyun froze. 

He hadn’t seen it before, but that was because it wasn’t there before. It wasn’t possible. Maybe he could have missed it, but Mark wouldn’t have. Mark inspected his bike thoroughly before every race, and Jaehyun knew tonight wasn’t any different.  _ Who was second place before I passed them?  _ Jaehyun thought frantically.  _ Who could’ve done this? _

There was a bomb attached to Mark’s bike.

It wasn’t visible before, the dark and the fog obstructing it from Jaehyun’s view. Mark clearly hadn’t noticed it either.

_ I never look back during a race. _

If Mark had looked back, it meant he was looking for Jaehyun. He was looking for Jaehyun, and must have caught sight of the bomb. Jaehyun knew immediately what he had to do. An unnatural calm washed over him despite the severity of the situation.

“Mark, listen to me. There’s one last sharp turn before the home stretch. Do you remember?”

Mark nodded, eyes wide with fright and Jaehyun swallowed the lump in his throat. He didn’t have time to cry; he had to save Mark.

“Okay, listen to me very carefully. We’re gonna speed up, I’m gonna be a little bit behind you, and right before the turn, you’re gonna jump onto my bike. Do you think you can do that?” Mark nodded again, and Jaehyun nearly sobbed. Mark was so fucking brave. “You  _ have _ to get the timing right. If you jump too soon or too late, it won’t work, and we’ll both die. Do you understand?”

Another nod. Jaehyun shifted as far as he could to the front of his bike, leaving a small gap for Mark to sit. They were running out of time. Gritting his teeth, he reached out with one hand just as they began approaching the turn. Steering with one hand would be difficult, but not impossible.

“Jaehyun,” Mark said softly, but Jaehyun heard him loud and clear. “I don’t want to die.”

“You’re not gonna die. We’re gonna survive this, you hear me?” Jaehyun was crying. He couldn’t feel the tears, but he could tell. “Okay, Mark. You have to trust me and hold on tight. I promise I won’t let you fall. Ready?” They were speeding up now. “One...two...three!”

Mark leapt off his bike, hands scrabbling for purchase on Jaehyun’s body as he nearly yanked the both of them off the bike. Jaehyun steadied him with one hand as he slipped, one leg halfway hooked around the seat and the other inches away from the ground. Jaehyun veered dangerously, yanking the bike around the turn just as Mark’s bike crashed into the guard rail, breaking the metal barrier and disappearing from sight. Two hands flew to the bars, Jaehyun’s muscles screaming at him as he readjusted.

It only took seconds before an explosion ripped through the air, rattling the mountain. Jaehyun’s bike jerked dangerously, tires screeching against asphalt before he managed to slow it down. Mark was in absolute hysterics, nails digging into Jaehyun’s jacket so hard he could feel the material tearing. He slowed to a stop, chest heaving so hard his ribs were aching. His heart pounded so loudly, he thought he could hear it over Mark’s sobbing. 

“ _ Fuck _ , oh my god,” Mark repeated over and over. His body was trembling violently, and Jaehyun ached to hold him. “Oh my god. Oh fuck.”

“Mark, baby.” Jaehyun didn’t know what to say. They had nearly died. Mark had nearly died, and it was all because he was just trying to make ends meet. “Baby, can you stand?”

He felt more than saw Mark shaking his head, clutching to Jaehyun like a lifeline. It took a few more minutes of coaxing before Mark stepped off the bike, immediately collapsing on the asphalt as sobs wreaked through his body. Jaehyun knelt down and pulled the younger into his arms, rocking them back and forth. He cried too. Silently. Tears slipped from his cheeks and landed in Mark’s hair, already matted with sweat.

“Sabotage,” Mark whispered, minutes or hours later. “Someone tried to  _ kill _ me. Someone really tried to—“

“Shh,” Jaehyun hushed as Mark choked on another sob. He didn’t know what to do, how to make Mark feel better when he was petrified himself. Mark turned his face into Jaehyun’s neck, and Jaehyun held on.

_ Sabotage _ .

-

  
  


Jaehyun laid awake in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Mark was sprawled at his side, taking up most of the space on the bed. The way he slept was endearing, but Jaehyun was too distracted to appreciate it. 

He was thinking about the drug bust. It often haunted his nightmares, but this was the first time he had thought about it voluntarily. It usually hurt too much to consider. But there was one thing Jaehyun couldn’t get off his mind. He hadn’t thought about it before, but the incident with the bomb just days ago had him wondering.

_ Sabotage.  _

_ _ His case had been compromised, somehow. It wasn’t his source, because he’d gotten the time of the drop himself. He remembered vividly the sleepless nights, the stakeouts he did with Johnny fueled by caffeine and late night McDonalds runs. He remembered intercepting that call, receiving the message with the time and location of the drop. He remembered the process of decoding the secret message, and calling for backup right before the bust. Had he somehow been overheard? It wasn’t likely, he had still been in his car. His phone hadn’t been bugged or hacked, Sicheng had made sure of it. 

The only logical explanation that Jaehyun could think of, the only one that was  _ reasonable,  _ was that…the leak had been an inside job. Someone had purposely informed Meader and his henchmen about the bust.  _ But who? _

_ _ He yanked his phone out from the charger and texted Sicheng. It was close to two in the morning, but he knew Sicheng slept late. Sure enough, it only took a few minutes for Sicheng’s reply to come in.

**from: me**

** to: winwin**

** the night of the meader bust. who received the call for backup?**

1:57 am

** from: winwin**

** to: me**

**received or responded?**

1:59 am

**from: me **

** to: winwin**

** received. can’t prove anything but…**

2:00 am

  
  


**from: winwin**

** to: me**

** on it. give me five?**

2:01 am

  
  


God, Jaehyun loved Sicheng. The technological expert and the backbone of his division. He never had to worry about his online footprint, or his phone getting bugged. Any time Jaehyun wanted information, Sicheng would give it to him, no questions asked.

**from: winwin**

** to: me**

** detectives san, kim, and park. officers huang, kim, jung, han, choi, lee, and jeon. dispatcher kim. chief lee. and me, of course.**

2:06 am

** from: me**

** to: winwin**

** park? i thought he was on the other side of the city that night. district ten.**

2:07 am

**from: winwin**

** to: me**

** nope, he definitely received the backup request. **

2:07 am

Jaehyun frowned at his screen. He definitely remembered Detective Park saying something about being on the other side of the city, unable to help, at Johnny’s funeral. He remembered everything about that day. 

**from: winwin**

** to: me**

** jae, tell me what you’re thinking**

2:10 am

**from: me**

** to: winwin**

** have you ever considered that maybe the reason the meader bust failed was an inside leak?**

2:11 am

Sicheng didn’t text back. After a few minutes, just when Jaehyun thought he’d fallen asleep, his phone vibrated with an incoming call. He slipped out of bed, careful not to disturb Mark, before moving into the hall.

_ “Jaehyun, holy shit. Park was the leak,”  _ Sicheng hissed as soon as he picked up.

_ _ “What? What do you mean?” Jaehyun whispered back fiercely. 

_ “All the texts and calls made through your work phones are put into a database only the chief and I can access. On the night of your bust, Park texted a warning to one of the numbers we have for Meader.” _

“Sicheng, are you  _ sure? _ ” Jaehyun asked. He didn’t know what to think. His knees gave out from under him, so he sat down hard on the floor. He tightened his grip on his phone to the point where his knuckles turned white.

“ _ Yes, I’m _ positive _ , _ ” Sicheng stressed.  _ “I gotta take this to the chief, right now.” _

_ _ “Yeah do that, please,” Jaehyun said, then hung up. He stared at his phone. The duration of the call was only one minute and twenty seven seconds. That was all it took for Jaehyun’s world to come crumbling down. 

Detective Park had been the one to leak the bust. He had informed Meader that Jaehyun was coming. He was the reason Jaehyun almost lost his job. He was the reason Johnny was—

“Jae?” Mark was standing in the door to his bedroom, rubbing sleepily at one eye like a child. His face was still puffy from crying, and swollen due to sleep. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Jaehyun replied hoarsely. He scrubbed a hand over his face. “What are you doing up?”

“I woke up and you were gone, so I came to look for you,” Mark said quietly. He crouched down on the floor in front of Jaehyun. “You looked upset. Is everything okay?”

And well, Jaehyun could only handle so much.

“Not really,” he admitted as Mark sat next to him. “I um…I don’t know where to start, to be honest.”

“Why don’t you start with what’s got you so upset?” Mark said gently. He reached out and took Jaehyun’s hand. Jaehyun stared at their intertwined fingers and tried not to cry.

“When I first got promoted to detective—stop glaring at me, I said I was sorry—I rarely got big cases. My partner, Johnny, would always say that the right case would drop into our laps, we just had to be patient. Well,” Jaehyun laughed dryly. “We got our first big case. It was to investigate Cody Meader, he ran a drug cartel.”

“I knew him,” Mark said. ”Not well, but Yoo hated him.”

“He was a big name. Johnny and I were really excited to take him down. We did everything as carefully as we could, and never strayed from the book. We had stakeouts, casing out the building he was allegedly exporting from. We didn’t trust any inside sources, so we got all of our information ourselves.” Jaehyun pulled his knees to his chest, holding them close. The memory of the bust always haunted him, but he never bothered to talk about it.

“During our stakeout, we finally caught the time and location of a big drop, only an hour before it was actually supposed to happen. So, we called for backup, and planned to bust in and arrest them.”

He didn’t realize he was crying until Mark made a soft noise and wiped at his cheeks with gentle fingers. Jaehyun pressed his face into his sleeves, forcing the tears back. He took a deep breath and uncovered his face, smiling shakily at Mark, who obviously wasn’t sure what to do. He looked so panicked that Jaehyun almost laughed.

“Somehow,” Jaehyun continued, “they knew we were coming. We went in, and it was supposed to be just two men. We would have had the element of surprise on our side, but they were prepared. My partner…” He swallowed harshly. “My partner was shot. I tackled the guy with the gun, but Meader hit me over the head with a crowbar.” Jaehyun pushed his bangs back to show the scar on his forehead.

“I was completely knocked out, and when I woke up, it was in the hospital two days later. Meader was arrested but. They told me that my partner hadn’t survived. That he had bled out on the floor of that warehouse while I was unconscious. I was devastated, of course. I was on recommended leave from work, I couldn’t sleep or eat. I went back to work and they gave me a new partner. This guy absolutely hated me. He’s a piece of shit, and he treats everyone at work like crap. He hated me and Johnny, cause we were both young, and he thought we were together. He hated us, but I never thought he would—”

“Breathe, Jae,” Mark told him, and he hadn’t even realized he was getting choked up. Mark drew circles with his thumb on the back of Jaehyun’s hand as he breathed in and out shakily. His chest ached. He felt like he was drowning.

“I never thought he would sabotage our case. He was the one who leaked our bust. He’s the one who told Meader we were coming. He’s the reason why…he’s the reason why Johnny’s  _ dead. _ ”

“He betrayed you?!” The anger in Mark’s voice surprised Jaehyun, who looked up in shock. His face was red, eyes shining with fury. “He—he killed your partner? When did you find out?”

“Just now,” Jaehyun said. Mark leapt to his feet, pulling Jaehyun with him

“You—you gotta get him arrested! You gotta go back now!”

“I can’t just abandon my case,” Jaehyun pointed out, though his heart softened. Mark was angry  _ for  _ him. “I have a job to do.”

“I’ll testify,” Mark blurted out. “I’ll get Taeyong to testify against him. And—and Lucas. If you could like. I don’t know. Grant us immunity or something.”

Jaehyun got up with a gasp, clutching at Mark’s hands. “I could do that. Would they do it?”

“Taeyong would do anything for me,” Mark said firmly. “I’ll text him. You need to go, now, and get that piece of shit arrested. Obstruction of justice or whatever.”

Jaehyun laughed. It was incredible how Mark could make him feel better in just a few seconds. “What, you gonna make me?” 

Mark narrowed his eyes, and that was the only warning Jaehyun got before Mark seized his arm and dragged him to the front of the house, nearly shoving him out the door as Jaehyun giggled. “Okay, okay! Let me some shoes on, jesus. If Taeyong and Lucas are going to testify, we need to bring them with us. Think they’ll be up for a road trip in the middle of the night?”

Mark grinned. “Only if you’re prepared to have Taeyong hate for you the rest of your life. He hates being woken up.”

Jaehyun matched his grin as he handed him a jacket and a hat to cover his messy bed hair. “I think I can live with that.”

  
  


-

  
  


Taeyong said “no” two hundred and seven times before finally agreeing to testify. Jaehyun wasn’t sure if he agreed because he wanted to or if Mark was annoying because damn, that kid could whine. 

“I’m Jaehyun,” Jaehyun introduced himself to Taeyong, holding out a hand. Taeyong stalked past him with a scowl, heading out to the van that Yuta had happily handed over the keys to when Jaehyun realized his rental truck wouldn’t fit the four of them. He would have looked more intimidating had he not been wearing fuzzy dinosaur socks and a Cinnamoroll blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

“He really hates being woken up,” Mark said apologetically.

“It’s okay,” Jaehyun said, and he couldn’t stop smiling. Mark gave him a questioning look.

“What are you smiling about?”

“Nothing,” Jaehyun replied, taking Mark’s hand in his. “It just feels like things are finally looking up.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/jaemarkism)  
[curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/jaemarked)


End file.
